El hombre invisible
El hombre invisible (The Invisible Man en el original en inglés) es una famosa novela de ciencia ficción escrita por H.G. Wells. La novela de Wells fue originalmente publicada por capítulos en la revista Pearson's Magazine en 1897 y publicada como novela el mismo año. El hombre invisible del título es Griffin, un científico que teoriza que si se cambia el índice refractivo de una persona para coincidir exactamente con el del aire y su cuerpo no absorbe ni refleja la luz, entonces no será visible. Griffin logra llevar a cabo este proceso consigo mismo, pero luego no consigue volver a ser visible, llegando a un estado mental inestable como resultado. Resumen de la trama La historia comienza en el soñoliento pueblo de Iping, en West Sussex (Inglaterra), cuando la llegada de un misterioso forastero buscando alojamiento en la posada local, The Coach and Horses, despierta la curiosidad y el miedo de los lugareños. El extraño viste un grueso abrigo largo y guantes, y lleva la cara completamente cubierta por vendas, grandes gafas y un sombrero de ala ancha. El forastero es extremadamente solitario y exige permanecer a solas, empleando la mayoría de su tiempo en su habitación trabajando con aparatos de laboratorio y sustancias químicas, atreviéndose a salir sólo de noche. Pronto se convierte en la comidilla del pueblo al poner nerviosos a sus habitantes. Mientras tanto, se suceden una serie de misteriosos robos en varias casas del pueblo en los que las víctimas no logran ver al ladrón. Una mañana en la que los posaderos, Mr. y Mrs. Hall, pasan por la habitación del extraño les entra la curiosidad cuando advierten que sus ropas están esparcidas por el suelo, pero no hay rastro alguno del forastero. Sin embargo, el mobiliario cobra vida y una silla vuela por el aire empujándoles fuera de la habitación. Más tarde ese día, Mrs. Hall se enfrenta al forastero respecto a lo sucedido y éste revela que es invisible, quitándose las vendas y las gafas para mostrar que no hay nada debajo. Mientras Mrs. Hall huye horrorizada, la policía intenta atrapar al extraño pero éste se quita toda la ropa y escapa. El hombre invisible huye a las colinas, donde asusta a un vagabundo, Thomas Marvel, con su invisibilidad y le obliga a ser su ayudante. Juntos vuelven al pueblo y Marvel roba los aparatos y libros del hombre invisible de la posada mientras éste roba las ropas del doctor y del vicario. Pero después del robo Marvel intenta traicionarle hablando de él a la policía, por lo que el hombre invisible le persigue amenazando matarlo. Marvel huye a la ciudad costera de Burdock, refugiándose en una posada. El Hombre Invisible intenta forzar la puerta trasera, pero es descubierto por un hombre de barba negra, quien le dispara. El Hombre Invisible huye del lugar gravemente herido. Entra en una casa vecina para refugiarse y vendar su herida. La casa resulta pertenecer al Dr. Kemp, a aquien el Hombre Invisible reconoce. Éste revela al Dr. Kemp su verdadera identidad: Griffin, brillante estudiante de medicina con quien Kemp estudió en la universidad. Griffin explica a Kemp que tras dejar la universidad era desesperadamente pobre y, decidido a lograr algún hallazgo de importancia científica, empezó a trabajar en un experimento para hacer invisibles a personas y objetos, empleando dinero robado a su propio padre, quien se suicidó tras el robo. Griffin experimentó con una fórmula que alteraba el índice refractivo de los objetos, logrando que dejaran de absorber y reflejar la luz y volviéndolos así invisibles. Llevó a cabo el experimento con un gato para probar que funcionaba con seres vivos, pero cuando su dueña, la vecina de Griffin, advirtió que el gato había desaparecido, se quejó al casero y Griffin terminó aplicando el procedimiento de invisibilidad sobre sí mismo para ocultarse. Tras quemar el edificio entero y ocultar así sus pistas, sintió el poder de ser invisible, y tras luchar por sobrevivir a la intemperie, robó algunas ropas de una tienducha y tomó una habitación en The Coach and Horses para revertir el experimento. Pero ahora, explica a Kemp, planea comenzar un reinado de terror, usando su invisibilidad para someter al país con Kemp como brazo visible. Advirtiendo que Griffin está claramente loco, Kemp no tiene intención de ayudarle y avisa a la policía. Cuando ésta llega, Griffin ataca violentamente a Kemp y a un policía antes de escapar, y al día siguiente deja una nota en la puerta de Kemp anunciando que él será la primera víctima de su reino de terror. Kemp permanece frío y escribe una nota al coronel de policía detallando un plan para servir él mismo de cebo y atrapar al hombre invisible, pero cuando una sirvienta intenta entregar la nota es atacada por Griffin, quien la roba. Justo cuando la policía acompaña a la doncella de vuelta a casa, el hombre invisible fuerza la puerta trasera y entra en busca de Kemp. Éste huye precipitadamente de la casa para alejarlo, y corre colina abajo hacia la ciudad cercana, donde alerta a un peón de que el hombre invisible se acerca. Mientras el peón es testigo de que Kemp es atacado por el aire vacío cuando Griffin le alcanza, un trabajador lanza una pala golpeando al hombre invisible y derribándole al suelo, donden los demás peones le golpean violentamente. El hombre invisible muere por estas heridas volviéndose visible su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado. Adaptaciones para cine, televisión, teatro, radio e historieta El hombre invisible (The Invisible Man) es el título de una película producida en 1933 por Universal Pictures y dirigida por James Whale. Griffin fue interpretado por Claude Rains y recibió el nombre de pila «Jack». La película es considerada una de las grandes películas de terror de la Universal de los años 1930 y dio origen a varias continuaciones, así como muchas secuelas que usaban la idea de un «hombre invisible» pero tenían poca relación con la historia original de Wells. Entre estas se cuentan El regreso del hombre invisible (The Invisible Man Returns, 1940), La mujer invisible (The Invisible Woman, 1940) y El agente invisible (Invisible Agent, 1942). thumb|left|250px|''' Portada de una adaptación a la [[Historieta|historieta gráfica en la serie Classics Illustrated. 1959.']] La película japonesa titulada ''Tomei ningen (‘Hombre invisible’), estrenada en 1954 por el legendario estudio Tōhō, era una adaptación libre de la historia. Otra película relacionada es la dirigida por Paul Verhoeven en el 2000, El hombre sin sombra (Hollow Man) con Kevin Bacon. En la comedia de 1987 Amazonas en la Luna (Amazon Women on the Moon), un «hijo» del hombre invisible original interpretado por Ed Begley, Jr. aparece en una breve parodia de la película de 1933, titulada El hijo del hombre invisible (Son of the Invisible Man). La novela fue adaptada en una serie para televisión de seis entregas emitida por la BBC en el Reino Unido en 1984. En esta versión Pip Donaghy interpretaba al protagonista, resulta mucho más fiel a la trama de la novela que cualquier otra adaptación anterior. Al menos cuatro series de televisión han sido producidas para la televisión estadounidense, y todas ellas presentan al personaje del hombre invisible en el papel de un agente secreto. Véase El hombre invisible (serie). Ken Hill adaptó la novela a una obra teatral en 1991 y se estrenó en el Theatre Royal Stratford East ese mismo año. Fue representada en el West End en 1993 con Michael N. Harbour como Griffin. En el Perú, la emisora radio programas del Perú (RPP), en el programa Mi Novela Favorita, comentada por el escritor Mario Vargas Llosa, se hizo un adaptación de la novela. En España, el programa Historias de Radio Nacional de España realizó en 1997 una dramatización radiofónica fiel a la novela en siete capítulos de una hora de duración cada uno. Referencias en otras obras Los grupos de rock Queen, Helloween y Marillion han grabado canciones tituladas The Invisible Man. El programa satírico británico Spitting Image también incluyó una canción del mismo título, interpretada por un muñeco del entonces secretario de empleo Tom King. El personaje del hombre invisible, con el nombre completo de Hawley Griffin, aparece en la novela gráfica The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen de Alan Moore. En la adaptación cinematográfica el personaje se llamaba Rodney Skinner y en lugar de ser el inventor de la fórmula de la invisibilidad era un ladrón que la robó. Skinner fue creado especialmente para esta película debido a problemas con los derechos de autor de la película de 1933 de la Universal. El hombre invisible es el Monster in My Pocket nº 46. En la serie de cómics, está aliado con los monstruos buenos. En el especial animado, fue rebautizado como Dr. Henry Davenport y convertido en el líder de los monstruos buenos. En la serie de televisión Sanctuary, el personaje Clara Griffin puede volverse invisible a voluntad, habilidad heredada de su padre, Richard Griffin, quien, siendo parte de un grupo de investigadores (compuesto por el personaje protagónico, Helen Magnus, y otros personajes tomados de la literatura y la historia, como Nikola Tesla y James Watson) inventó una formula para lograr esta habilidad. Aparte de este hecho y de la coincidencia de nombres, no existe mayor relación entre estos personajes y el hombre invisible original. Ciencia El escritor ruso Yakov I. Perelman señaló en Physics Can Be Fun (1913) que desde un punto de vista científico, un hombre vuelto invisible con el método de Griffin habría sido ciego, ya que el ojo humano funciona absorbiendo la luz entrante, no dejándola pasar del todo. Sin embargo, Wells parece haber tenido esto en cuenta: el hombre invisible no es completamente invisible, pues la «parte coloreada del fondo de sus ojos» (presumiblemente las retinas) permanecen siendo visibles. Una objeción más importante es el hecho de que el ojo es una cámara oscura en miniatura, y si las paredes que la cierran son invisibles, no puede formarse la imagen sobre la retina. Igualmente, el cristalino no cumpliría su función de lente si su índice de refracción fuera igual al del aire. Enlaces externos * ; Fichas de las adaptaciones cinematográficas en IMDb (1933) (1940) (1940) (1940) (1954) (1992) (2000) Hombre invisible, El Categoría:Invisibilidad Categoría:Novelas de 1897